The 2019 Gordon Research Conference on Vascular Cell Biology (GRC-VCB) is the premier international meeting in vascular biology, evidenced by the regular attendance of international leaders in this field and by the size of the applicant pool. The GRC-VCB has been held bi-annually since 1988 and has both reflected and promoted the evolution of vascular biology from in vitro approaches to genetic and developmental approaches, stem cell biology, regenerative medicine, organ-specific and integrative vascular biology. The purpose of the meeting is to present and discuss recent discoveries related to vascular disease and biology and translate these discoveries to treat cardiovascular disease. It is the focus on integrative vascular biology and translation that most distinguishes this conference from similar more specialized conferences. The meeting directly addresses the main goals of NHLBI which are to promote research, training, and education in order to prevent and treat heart, lung, and blood diseases. Aim 1: Provide an outstanding scientific program of cutting edge research representing diverse areas: The preliminary program include a balanced combination of stars in the field as well as emerging investigators. The program includes new sessions on integrative approach to pathologies associated with vascular inflammation and dysfunction, innovative experimental models and most recent discoveries in new areas such as long- noncoding RNAs in vasculature. Aim 2: Provide opportunities for informal interactions that facilitate exchange of ideas and new research collaborations: The relatively isolated location and residential nature of the Conference, and the informal afternoon periods, maximize opportunities for scientific discussions. Aim 3: Promote translation of key research findings to novel and effective clinical therapies: The program has a strong emphasis on clinically relevant discoveries and translational medicine, with a new session devoted to vascular targeting, engineering and therapeutics development. Aim 4: To foster the future generations of vascular biologists and to promote the careers of trainees. The Gordon Research Seminar on Vascular Cell Biology (GRS-VCB) will take place immediately preceding the GRC-VCB. GRS meeting is organized by, and feature, trainee scientists and provide a unique venue for trainees to present their research in a supportive environment, network with peers, and develop life-long collaborations. A new afternoon session ?power hour? have been introduced, which will address the career development in vascular biology and medicine and possible difficulties faced by minority and female Investigators. This session will be led by junior Investigators from academia and industry together with the leaders in the field with the most expertize in training independent researchers. NIH support is requested for registration costs, particularly for trainees and young investigators.